A Força
thumb|[[Qui-Gon Jinn usa a Força.|200px]] A Força era um campo de energia que se conectava com todos os seres vivos na galáxia. O poder da Força poderia ser utilizado por indivíduos que eram sensíveis a ela, um poder que era intermediado pelas midi-chlorians. A Força tinha muitos nomes alternativos. Os Lasats, por exemplo, a chamavam de a Ashla, e a descreviam como "o espírito da galáxia". A Força enquanto conceito existia por bem mais de 25.000 anos.Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide Descrição A Força Viva representava as energias de todos os seres vivos, e essas energias eram alimentadas pela Força Cósmica que unia a galáxia e se comunicava com os indivíduos através das midi-chlorians. Os dois principais praticantes da Força eram a Ordem Jedi e os Sith. thumb|250px|Obi-Wan Kenobi fala com Luke Skywalker depois da morte de seu corpo O uso da Força permitia alguns poderes, como a habilidade de sentir ataques iminentes, manipular fisicamente objetos, influenciar os pensamentos de outros e até mesmo ver o futuro ou manter a consciência depois da morte. Usuários do lado sombrio comumente podiam expelir eletricidade das mãos.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] Os Jedi ensinavam aos seus jovens que a Força poderia ser usada para vários propósitos, tais como proteção, persuasão, sabedoria, manipulação de matéria e realização de grandes feitos físicos.Um Novo Amanhecer Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *Star Wars: Galactic Defense * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''A New Hero'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book I: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book II: Shadows and Secrets'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-torun War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Use the Force!'' *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''O Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com o Lado Sombrio da Força!'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' * *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance infanto-juvenil)|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens romance infanto-juvenil]] }} Fontes * * * * *''Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * *''What is a Wookiee?'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' * * * * * * * * * ; image #26 * * * * * ; image #3 * ; image #3 * * ; image #4 }} Notas e referências Categoria:A Força